


Wait What

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Kingsmen Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Over protective Harry hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Prompt </p>
<p>"Eggsy is seeing someone and he won't tell Harry who it is because Harry is being all protective father figure and Eggsy doesn't want him to scare them off thank you very much."</p>
<p>However it turned out slightly more angsty than originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait What

**Author's Note:**

> This does not match the original post entirely as it is more angsty and does not focus so much on the other Kingsmen however I do hope you Like it. 
> 
> Also I am rubbish at Eggsy's accent but I have tried to put some of it in.

Harry Hart was slowly going out of his mind trying to figure out what was going on with his prodigy and pseudo son Eggsy Urwin whom had been shockingly distant with the older man over the past five weeks. At first Harry had put it down to the number of missions the newly minted Galahad had taken on with the Kingsmen being three men down after Arthur’s deflection. However even in his down time Harry rarely saw Eggsy for more than an hour whereas before V day the boy used to spend all his free time in Harry’s office. The only other conclusion the man could draw was the young man was still mad at him for playing dead after Valentine had shot him, the incident had left him with a missing piece of skull and a concussion. Harry had reappeared at Kingsman three weeks after V day when he was finally cleared to fly by not only the American doctors that had treated him but by Merlin too.

When he had returned with Merlin in tow he surprising Eggsy whom was being fitted for a new suit at the tailors. Eggsy’s first reaction was shock, then disbelief before turning to Merlin and asking for a full rundown of Harry’s injuries, once Merlin had given him the list Eggsy throw his arms around Harry whist calling him all of the bastards under the sun for lying to him. That had been almost three months ago which is why Eggsy’s shifty behaviour over the past five weeks did not make much sense to Harry whom had been given the position of Arthur when he returned.

Sitting back in his seat Harry thought through Eggsy’s most recent behaviours once again and still came up blank, the boy would shift conversation whenever personal issues came up, he would guard his phone jealously, he was sneaking out of the home he and his mother and sister now shared with Harry at all hours. If Harry didn’t know better he would swear the young man had a boyfriend or girlfriend which ever it may be, but surely he would have told Harry if that were the case. Shaking his head Harry rose from his seat and wandered to the door aiming to go down to Merlin’s lab to find out if he could make heads or tails of Eggsy’s recent strange behaviour.

Wandering past one of the brake rooms he heard the voice of the very subject of his thoughts taking to Roxy their resident Lancelot. Harry decided in that moment to do the very ungentlemanly activity of eves dropping. What he heard left his mind reeling.

“You can’t keep acting like this he is beginning to get suspicious and you know Harry will go on the hunt for answers and he will not stop until he gets them.” Roxy said voice a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

“I know that Rox but you know how Harry is, he’s over protective any ways can you ‘magin wot he’s gonna be like when he finds out I’ve been dating for nearly three months” Eggsy’s accent slipping like it always did when he was stressed.

“I do understand Eggsy but how much worse is it going to be if he walks in and catches the two of you, I mean you are far from subtle.”

“Yeah I know that too Rox” Eggsy sighed “I am gonna tell ‘im tonight while me mum and sis are at her friends ‘ouse.” Stated Eggsy sounding defeated, the conversation shifted after that to something about Merlin which Harry was not interested in. rather than walk down to the lab Harry walked back to his office to wait for the end of the day when he would finally get answers.

Whilst waiting Harry thought through what he had heard, he would admit that he was protective of his young charge but that was just how he was, hell he was protective of Merlin and there was only eight months between their ages so it was only natural that he was protective of Eggsy. Harry began to wonder as time moved on if he was too protective he must be if Eggsy did not feel he could come to him about a new lover in his life. The day dragged on slowly for Harry whilst he turned the conversation over in his head. As the clock struck seven he had resolved to be supportive no matter who Eggsy was dating. Gathering his things he headed home.

 ***

Arriving in the house Harry realised that Michel and Daisy must have already left for the evening as the house was almost silent. Going into the kitchen Harry began working on a simple pasta bake not something he often made but it was one of Eggsy’s favourites.

Dinner was almost finished by the time Eggsy arrived, however Harry knew something was off then Eggsy did not remove his shoes and instead walked straight into the kitchen. Stopping before Harry he looked the older man in the eye before taking a deep breath and blurting out…

“I’ve been dating Merlin for the past three months” with that the younger man turned around and walked back out of the kitchen and house before Harry could even reply. Sitting down on a kitchen chair Harry began to process the information he had just been given. The more he thought about it the more sense it made.

Merlin is reliable, dependent, caring and will go to the hilt for those he loves all things he has in common with Eggsy and all things that Eggsy desperately needs someone to be for him. Thinking about it Harry could not think of anyone better for the young man he saw as his son. Now he just needed to find a way to convince Eggsy of that considering the younger has not even told Harry he was interested in men. With that thought he sent a message to both Roxy and Merlin.

_“Eggsy told me about him and Merlin_

_But he never gave me time to say_

_Anything back. Please tell him all I_

_Want to do is talk so can he please_

_Come home. Make sure he knows_

_I am not mad_

_-Harry”_

After that it was a waiting game for Harry whom took the food out of the oven and put it into a warming pot. Harry then went into the living room and waited for Eggsy to return.

 

*** 

It was almost 12 am by the time Eggsy returned no doubt hoping that Harry had given up and go to bed for the night unfortunately for him Harry was more patient than that. Harry turned on the living room light just as Eggsy walked past causing the young man to freeze and close his eyes as if waiting for the axe to fall. Rather than say anything Harry rose from the sofa and walked to Eggsy and took his arm before leading him to sit on the sofa. After observing the other for a moment and taking in the tight set of his shoulders and jaw Harry finally spoke.

“Now would you like to tell me why you ran before I could say anything earlier.” He asked softly.

“it’s just that you are the closest thing to a dad that I ‘ave ever remembered havin’ and I didn’t wan’ a see the look of disgust on your face when you found out who I was datin.” Eggsy explained eyes firmly on the floor.

“Why would I be disgusted in who you date?” when no reply came Harry began to guess “because you are dating a man? Or because that man is almost double your age?” that got two nods from the young man and just about broke Harry’s heart, who had done such a number on this bright vibrant young man.

“Whoever told you anything which made you think that should be hung drawn and quartered because they do not deserve to live with such a horrendous opinion.” By that point Harry had taken Eggsy into his arms and was hugging him hoping to shield him from the evil of the world but knowing he could not.

“Dean always made it clear wot he thought of anyone gay and mom would agree with ‘im so I just figured it was what everyone though. Even though there is equal rights to get married don’t mean everyone has to like it. Plus your kind of old fashioned so…” at that point Eggsy trailed hiding his head in the older man’s chest.

“You assumed that I would have the opinion that relationships were between only one man and one woman. I assure you that is not true love is love and whomever thinks differently needs a serious reality check.” The last part drew a weak chuckle from Eggsy.

“Though Merlin and I are going to be having a serious chat about what will happen if he ever hurts you in any way shape or form because if he does he will regret it for the rest of his life… however short that may be.” Harry told him which made Eggsy shoot away and look at the older man in the sternest way he could manage.

“No Harry you will not scare him off by threatening him with bodily harm.” Despite the look the words sounded weak even to Eggsy’s own ears and the frown slowly melted into a slight smile.

“Tell me are you in love with Merlin or on your way to being in love with him” Harry asked softly.

“I’m in love with him, I really am” Eggsy replied just as softly looking up through his lashes.

“Then as a father that is all I can ask for but I still get the right to threaten Merlin to make sure he treats my Son right” Harry replied and was answered with a blinding smile. Harry now knew what he was going to do.

 ***

The next day Merlin entered his lab with slight trepidation expecting an overprotective papa bear Harry Hart, after the other man finding out about him Eggsy but was surprised to find his lab empty but for an extra piece of paper on the desk. On it was ideas for what to do to that disgusting human being who claimed to be Eggsy’s step-father. Merlin felt a smile creep onto his face the further he read, at the bottom he noticed there was an indentation from the other side, turning it over he shivered slightly but could not help but think how lucky Eggsy is to have Harry as a surrogate Father. Merlin lay the paper back on the desk and left the room to go and find Harry. On the desk the message read.

_If you hurt Eggsy what I did in Kentucky will look downright friendly._

_HH_

**Author's Note:**

> If you Like please leave a Kudos or a Comment Thank you 
> 
> My Tumblr http://sherlock-lucky-star.tumblr.com/ If you want to come an take a look


End file.
